I Want To Change The World xXor at least oursXx
by SitBoy813
Summary: Inuyasha has loved Kagome for some time now. Will Inuyasha finally pluck up the courage to tell her? And will anyone stand in his way? Read to find out, my dears. FUTURE LEMONS.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, first story.  
italics is flashbacks.  
that's basically it.  
enjoy.

_"Hey, Kagome. How are you?" I said, and I knew she knew immediately that I was acting different._

_"I-Inuyasha? What are you doing here? I told you I have a test to study for." she said, and sighed._

_"I-I know. I just...just wondered if," I said and scratched the back of my neck._

_"Inuyasha, I can't come no matter what you tell me! This is a very important test." I crawled in from the windowsill. She sat at her desk. _

_"Please, Kagome? Just this one night? I can help you study."_

_"You-You want to help me?" _

_"N-No! ...well, yeah but...only because I want you to come back. I miss you." Her eyes gleamed and I realized my mistake._

_"You miss me?"_

_"N-No! Shippo does! He-he said...oh who am I kidding, of course I miss you."_

_"Inuyasha..." Oh, no. That's how she says my name right before "sit"!_

_And then I was winded with a flash of green and white. She hugged me. I didn't know what to do. I ceratinly wasn't expecting it.  
_

_"Inuyasha," she whispered into my ear, "I can not leave. This test is so important. Nothing you can say will make me go." I wrapped my arms around her._

_"Nothing?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"But I have something to sho-"_

_"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I can't go."_

_And that was it. I didn't say another word, I just let go of her and went out the window. Shippo was right, men never show their tears no matter what_.

Remembering my stupid mistake and how my stupid heart had ached for Kagome that night long ago, I made sure that I would not leave with out her this time. Tonight, I will tell her. She better not have any stupid tests tonight. And the best part is, Miroku said there was going to be falling stars tonight, and that it would be even better because there was no moon, and we would see them better.

But that also meant that I was human, and since I'm the only one who can go through the well, I had to be the one to tell Kagome about tonight. I asked the others if they could, just because I was scared to ask her, even though I knew it was impossible for them to go through the well. I was scared of asking Kagome for fear of being rejected again. Can you believe that? _Me? Scared?_ Oh, what has love done to me?

But this was my last chance to tell Kagome about how I felt. And besides, I knew she liked my black hair better. I smiled to myself. Almost to her window...

I heard my window slide open, and a cool breeze wash over me.

"Hey Kagome. How are you?"

And right away, I knew he was acting different. I looked up, expecting to see my beloved hanyou with his silver hair and little dog ears shining at me, but what I got was even better.

A black-haired human, with gorgeous dark eyes staring at me with a soft smile. But that means...

"Oh, no! Inuyasha, is it the new moon? Why didn't you tell me? I should have been there protecting you!" I said and stood up.

"It came early this month. And besides," He said, jumping down into my room, "I like my hair when its dark."

"No you dont."

"Huh? Yes I do! I like how it shines. If only the moon could hit it...then that would be spectacular."

Oh he was really going for it this time. He had just put a wonderful image into my mind of a beautiful human Inuyasha, shining in the moon light.

"Kagome?" he asked, snapping me out of my trance.

"Inuyasha, I'm mad at you. You could have been hurt tonight! You should have sensed the new moon was coming early!"

"Wha-Kagome dont be mad. I didnt know." I felt a small tear escape from my eye. What if he had been hurt? And then I remembered Inuyasha didnt like when people cried, but I looked at him and I got no cringe. Instead he walked closer to me and hugged me.

"Please...don't cry. I'm fine and you can see that. I'm sorry." And that was what shocked me.

"Inuyasha did you just show concern for me, say please, and I'm sorry, all in 3 seconds?" I asked. What has gotten into him tonight? I saw his cheeks flush as he pulled away. Such a contrast from his black hair.

"Don't-Never mind that. I came here for a reason." he said, avoiding it nonchalantly.

"What reason was that?" I asked. I have a big test to study for. But Inuyasha is human tonight. He might need me.

"Miroku told me that there was going to be falling stars tonight. I thought you might like to see it." He said. He thought of me?

"Oh, Inuyasha I love meteor showers!" I said and giggled.

"Meaty-whats?"

"Mee-tee-or showers."

"You take a shower in meat?" he asked, his face in disgust.

"No, silly, its what you call falling stars. Never mind. I'll go. Oh but-"

"But what?"

"Inuyasha I have a test!" I said. But...then again this test want important. Inuyasha took my hand. ...WHAT? Inuyasha took my hand?!

"Kagome, please come. I thought we could watch it...together. You know...just you and me." he said. Did he really? He really said that?

"Do you mean like...you know...like-"

"Like this?" he asked and pulled me closer, meeting his lips with mine, but only briefly.

"Inuyasha..."

"I'm...I'm sorry I couldn't...I couldn't help it." he said and pulled away. he turned, facing away from me.

"I'll go."

"Its fine. I understand. Maybe...some other time." he said and took a step forward towards my window.

"Inuyasha?"

"I-I know. I realized it after. Pretend you didn't hear that." he said and turned back to facing me, and hugged me.

"Kagome, what is going on? I heard noises and--Oh."

"Oh h-hey, mom." Kagome said, as Inuyasha and I awkwardly broke apart.

"Kagome," she said in a stern voice, "who is this man?" she asked. And I gasped. I really did.

"Mom, this is Inuyasha! Don't you recognize him?" And a look of comprehension dawned on her face.

"Oh, my! Kagome you are right, he's much cuter with darker hair!" she exclaimed. I felt my cheeks turn hot. I looked at Inuyasha who had a slightly embarrassed, slightly smug look on his face.

"Mom, can I talk to you?"

"Uhm, sure." I looked at Inuyasha.

"I'll be right back okay?"

"Mhm." Inuyasha said and nodded.

So I walked into my mother's room with her.

So now I had_ proof_ she thought I was cuter while human. Hah, nothing can go wrong tonight. Absolutely nothing.

I heard a noise, and my ears perked up. It was talking...I walked closer to the wall of Kagome's room and heard them more clearly.

"Kagome, what is it?"

"Mom, he asked me to go see a meteor shower...just me and him." I heard Kagome say. She's talking about me.

"So? What's the big deal."

"He had to kiss me to convince me to go." she said. Does this mean she doesn't love me? Oh, no I should have told her sooner, before her mother came in. At least then she would have known that not only do I like her, but I think about her every waking second.

"Kagome, if you like him, then go with him. I can not make decisions for you."

"But mom, what if...what if it doesn't work? We still need to collet the Shikon Jewel Shards, and if we...if we..."

"Kagome, If you have faith in him, your relationship should be strong. Do you have faith in him?" Her mother asked. Alright mom! On my side! But...Kagome didn't answer. Then after several more seconds, she did.

"Yes. I do. I do trust him."

"Then go with him tonight. Come back tomorrow and you can tell me all about it."

"yes mother. Thank you so much."

Crap, she's coming back! I ran to the bed and laid down staring up at the ceiling, pretending I hadn't heard anything. I heard Kagome's mother call a "Goodnight" and Kagome waved to her down the hall as she walked into her room.

"So you think I look cuter as a human?" I asked.

"Oh shut up. Lets go." she said. And I took her hand and smirked as we went out the window to the well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yayyyy story number 2. Ok, so im not sure how much more of this there is, but theres some interesting things coming up in the next few.**

* * *

"Oh, Inu," Kagome said, "they are beautiful! Look at them all!" Kagome said, sitting under a tree with Inuyasha, watching the moving stars run across the sky. 

_Inu? She's never called me that..._ He smiled, _I like it._

"Make a wish Kagome." Inuyasha said, and wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder.

"Oh, Inuyasha! You remember me telling you that from so long ago? To wish on a moving star?" Kagome asked, and looked up and Inuyasha sitting next to her.

"Of course! Whenever I saw a shooting star from that night on, I'd make a wish."

"Oh, what did you wish about?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha met her eyes, and traced the side of her face with his fingers, careful not to touch his sharp claws on her soft skin.

"You," he said. Kagome's eyes lit up, and Inuyasha noticed.

"Inuyasha, what's with you all of a sudden? Why are you being so sweet to me?" Kagome asked, puzzled at her friend's new behavior.

_This is it Inuyasha. Your only chance to say it and mean it. Look her in the eyes...and just..._

"Because...I love you." Inuyasha said, looking into Kagome's eyes.

"Oh, Inuyasha, you're incredible!"

"I-Whha-"

"You made my wish come true. Every wish I'd ever made. You made it come true tonight. I love you too Inuyasha." Kagome said, and flung herself onto Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled to himself.

"If I had known telling you that was so easy, I would have done it along time ago."

"Huh?" kagome said. "Inuyasha, just how long have you loved and cared for me?"

Inuyasha thought back. A_ long _time ago.

"Do you remember, when you first saw me as a human?"

"Of course."

"That was when I first cared about you because you showed that you cared about me. You were the only human, besides my mother, that cared about me. You let me lay in your lap, you helped me heal, and you were worried for me. My mother cared about me...well...because she was my mother. You cared about me because you-...wait...I-I don't know. Why did you care about me, Kagome?" Inuyasha said, puzzled.

"That's easy, Inu," she said, and Inuyasha smiled at the mention of 'Inu', "Because you're different. You've got a personality like no other, and besides...you're kind of cute." She said. Inuyasha felt his cheeks blush.

"You're not so bad yourself." he said, and Kagome returned the blush.

"Inuyasha..."

"kagome..."

"You're beautiful. I know I might not seem like I think like that at all, and you might think I would rather leave you and then go after Naraku, its kind of the opposite. I don't think you've left my mind since that day I first turned human. I think about you constantly, Kagome."

"Oh, Inuyasha. You're so sweet. I've never seen this side of you before."

"Well...do you like it?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome leaned up, and placed her lips on Inuyasha's, but only briefly. Kagome stared into Inuyasha's eyes. And suddenly kagome saw Inuyasha's eyes flash amber.

"Oh, Inuyasha, you're changing back! We've stayed up all night waiting for these shooting stars."

"N-No. I don't want to change back. Oh, why can't morning wait just a little longer."

"Inuyasha, what do you mean you don't want to change back? Are you crazy? You are defenseless while you're human!"

"I know, but if you like me better this way, I would rather stay that way." Inuyasha said, breaking the gaze Kagome and him held.

"Inuyasha," she said, and pulled him back to facing her, as his eyes flashed amber again, but this time they remained. "You would do that...for me?"

"Anything for you."

"Inuyasha, you're wonderful." Kagome said, and kissed Inuyasha, She closed her eyes, and Inuyasha quickly responded. He kissed her back, all the while with a smile hidden behind his moving lips.

and then kagome saw a bright flashing light, and when she opened her eyes, she saw a wonderful white-haired hanyou staring back at her, amber eyes, and light skin. The sun had risen, and Inuyasha had a smile on his face.

"Kagome."

"Inuyasha, I don't care whether you're human or hanyou, I will love you either way."

Inuyasha's cheeks flushed, and he stood up.

"You know That's not true. You know you would like me better if I lived in your time and I was human."

"Inuyasha, if you lived in my time, and you looked as good as you did, you'd be even more rude then you were when I first met you."

"Huh?"

"You wouldn't understand. But you know something Inuyasha?" Kagome said, and stood up next to Inuyasha, and watched the sun rise slowly in the sky.

"What?" he said, and looked towards Kagome, and took her hand.

"I don't think I would like you if you had been all human when I met you. You would be just an ordinary boy, who was no different to me."

"Do you really mean that Kagome?"

"Of course."

"Inuyasha, do you still want to become a full demon?"

"Whatever you want me to do. I'll do anything for you."

"Inuyasha...you're so...so...different. I can't remember when you've ever tried to do something this caring for me."

"I can. Many times I've tried to get you to come back to my time, to show you something beautiful that I had found, a river covered in flowers, or a beautiful sunset, or...anything. Just so I could tell you I love you. but you always had something to do...or...I was too scared." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, Inuyasha, you have no idea how much this means to me. You were my first kiss you know."

"R-Really? For someone as beautiful as you, you've never-"

But before Inuyasha could finish,Kagome tackled him onto the ground in a bone-crushing hug. Inuyasha didn't know how to respond except by saying, "Ow!"

"Inuyasha, you mean so much to me." Kagome said, and buried her face in his chest as she laid on top of him. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her.

"Kagome, I know you're only human, so if you want to go to sleep since we stayed up all night..." he said, but trailed off when he looked down and saw a peacefully sleeping Kagome nuzzled against his body. He ran his hands through her dark hair, and decided that maybe it would be best if he got some rest as well. After all, he _had_ just stayed up all night with the girl he had loved since he had met her.

* * *

**kayyy next one coming up right away... 33 review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome woke at dusk. _I'm still on Inuyasha_, she thought, and smiled as the events of last night played through her mind. _Was it all a dream? ...No, she could still feel where Inuyasha's lips had been before._

But the thoughts were tossed out of her mind when she heard someone calling her name. She looked for the source of the voice, but found nothing. She looked back at sleeping Inuyasha, who hadn't stirred since she woke up.

The voice called her name again, and this time she recognized it as Miroku. _We were out all night, and Inuyasha was human. They must be worried_, she thought.

"Inuyasha," she said, as she prodded him in the side. "Inuyasha, wake up."

"Mmf. No." he said, and pushed her off of him.

"Hey!" she said. "Inuyasha, it's me! Wake up! I thought demons didn't get tired easily!"

"Yeah, well, I stayed up all night as a human didn't I?" he said, opening his eyes and sitting half-way up.

"Hah! Now you're awake!" Kagome said with a smile.

"Oh, you're a bother sometimes. Wow, it's dusk already. We slept a long time." Inuyasha said, sitting up all the way now.

"Yeah. And I'm guessing Miroku, Sango, and Shippo are looking for us because I heard them shouting my name before."

"Oh, well, then I guess we should go then." he said, standing up. "Hey, I can hear them...they sound close..."

"Alright then, lets go." Kagome said and started walking towards the direction she heard the voices from.

"Yeah, uh, you wanna make this faster?" Inuyasha asked, walking up behind her, and picking her up like a bride.

"Sure, I don't mind." She said, a smile on her face.

"Alright then, Lets go. Hold on tight," Inuyasha said, and Kagome held him closer. Inuyasha jumped into the air towards his friends.

After a minute or two, Inuyasha said, "Oh look, there they are!"

"Inuyasha! Kagome! Where are you!?"

"We're right here!" Inuyasha said from some feet behind them. He let Kagome down on the ground.

"Oh, hey! There you are! We were looking all over for you! Where have you two been?" Miroku said, walking over to them.

"We were sleeping." Kagome said. Sango and Shippo came up behind Miroku.

"Sleeping? Now?"

"Uh, yeah. We stayed up all night watching the stars together. So we were tired." Kagome said.

"Inuyasha was tired?"

"Well, yeah I was human last night so...yeah."

"So...you two spent almost a day together...by yourselves? And no arguing broke out?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand, and Kagome felt her cheeks blush.

"No, there was no arguing." Inuyasha said. Miroku and Sango noticed their hands, but didn't say anything about it.

"Are we missing something here?" Sango asked.

"Yeah I was getting the same feeling."

"Uhm...you wanna tell them Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, shuffling his feet.

"N-no. You can do it." Kagome said, blushing. She looked at Inuyasha, and Inuyasha looked at her. They met each other's eyes, but then quickly looked away, each a deeper shade of red.

"Well, someone better start talking." Miroku said, eying Inuyasha with curiosity.

"Alright then," Inuyasha said, and (taking a deep breath that only he could hear) pulled Kagome by the hand close to him. He pulled her chin up and kissed her on the lips.

"We're in love." he said, and Kagome giggled, and hugged Inuyasha.

"We are." she said. An 'aw' could be heard from Miroku and Sango, and an 'Ew!' was heard from Shippo.

"Shippo, if I wasn't so happy right now, I'd beat you to a pulp for that."

"Huh? Wow, maybe Inuyasha being in love is a good thing." Shippo said, smiling. But Inuyasha and Kagome heard nothing.

All of a sudden, the clouds got dark, and the air turned cold.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" Kagome asked, scared and shivering.

"I-I don't know." He said, but then a look of fear dawned on his face, and the others all turned to him.

"I smell...I smell...Sesshomarou. He's...he's here."

"What? Why is he here?" Sango asked.

"I don't know." Inuyasha said. He pulled Kagome close. He pushed a stray hair out of her face, and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Miroku, Sango, take Kagome and protect her with your life." He said before pulling away, and turning towards the now swirling clouds, and walking away.

_Protect me? With their lives?_

"Inuyasha, no, you can't defeat him on your own!" Sango called to him.

"He's my brother. I'll deal with the beast." he said, and continued walking.

"Kagome," he said, and stopped. "I want you to know I love you no matter what."

A small tear escaped Kagome's eye, and she broke free of Sango's and Miroku's grip that she hadn't realized she was in, and ran towards Inuyasha. She hugged him as hard as she could. She knew he wanted to fight to the death, and it was him or Sesshomarou. And Sesshomarou was much stronger.

"Inuyasha, please, let Miroku and Sango help you." she cried.

"No!" he said, with such force that made Kagome stop crying, and draw back. "He's mine, as are you." He pulled Kagome close again, and he kissed her forehead one last time before–

"Inu Yasha. Cuddling with mortals now are we?" a deep rattling voice said from above.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, although it might not have helped, seeing as Sesshomarou was a dog as well, "I love you. Run away. Get as far away as you can."

"Did I hear you right Inuyasha? You love her? How cute." Sesshomarou said with annoying sarcasm.

"No, Inuyasha I won't leave you!" she said.

"See Inuyasha? Mortals are stupid enough to believe they can help you in a battle." the deep booming voice from above spat out.

"Yes, Sesshomarou, she may be stupid for standing by my side, but at least I have someone to love. A feeling your never going to know." Inuyasha replied.

"Hah! Who needs love?"

"I do. Every human does, even ones like me who's blood is tainted with that of a demon."

"Tainted?! I'll show you tainted!" Sesshomarou roared, and sent his green whip towards Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha threw Kagome away from him, but he was to late. She had already been hit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Little cliffhanger at the end, and theres a bit where Inuyasha's thinking is a little confusing, but all will be well when the next one is released. Enjoy my dears. and I did a small recap in the beginning for you.  
**

* * *

"Yes, Sesshomarou, she may be stupid for standing by my side, but at least I have someone to love. A feeling your never going to know." Inuyasha replied.

"Hah! Who needs love?"

"I do. Every human does, even ones like me who's blood is tainted with that of a demon."

"Tainted?! I'll show you tainted!" Sesshomarou roared, and sent his green whip towards Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha threw Kagome away from him, but he was to late. She had already been hit.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled. He moved towards her, but another crack of Sesshomarou's whip took him down.

"No. You are mine now." he said, finally landing on the ground in between Inuyasha and Kagome. _His care for this young women is astonishing. I did not know young Inuyasha had this much human in his heart._

"Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked, slowly getting up. While trying to push Kagome out of the way, he had taken off his kimono top in order to protect her. But it had not worked, and he was now left without it. It was like being sent into battle without armor. And Sesshomarou had hit him with the last crack.

"Little Brother. I have realized that you posses 8 Shikon Jewel Shard that you have collected through out your journey. I want them. They will be mine by the end of this battle, as will your life." he said. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Miroku and Sango moving towards Kagome. His world was crashing down. _She can't be dead, she can't be. Its not possible. Not after all we've been through. Its not like his whip is actually powerful enough to kill...is it? _He thought, and looked up at Sesshomarou.

"She had better not be dead. If she is, you have no idea what you're in for."

"Hah! You threaten me, and expect me to believe you! You're very amusing, young Inuyasha."

"Miroku, is she hurt?" Inuyasha called, Sesshomarou turning around, surprised to see that the two humans had carried the third unconscious one away from the battle scene already. He grinned.

"Inuyasha, you're care for these mortals is amusing. The things you do are sometimes so foolish, I question whether you are my brother or not." he said, and Inuyasha smiled.

"Funny, I think the same thing as well, except the question is 'Am I really related to that dick?" Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face. He drew out Tesusaiga, pointing it in his half-brother's direction.

"Very amusing, Inu Yasha." he said with a very unamused tone.

"Good." he said, and glanced towards Miroku and Sango, who were kneeling at Kagome's feet. "Sango, is she okay?"

With her back to him, still facing Kagome, she shouted, "Inuyasha, you should be grateful you were there. She is fine!"

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief. The knot in his chest loosened, and he turned to his brother with a new fire.

"You are so damn lucky she is alive. I may be in love, but that changes nothing about my anger." he said. Sesshomarou drew out his sword, and pointed it at Inuyasha, mirroring him.

"If anything, it intensifies it. And I'm taking it out on _you!_" Inuyasha said as he leapt into the air, and before his brother had a chance to react with his quick reflexes, Inuyasha was striking his sword at his brother. Inuyasha struck Sesshomarou's right arm, and landed on the ground with a triumphant smile on his face. His brother looked surprised that his worthless opponent had actually made contact with him. But then Inuyasha, as well as Sesshomarou, noticed something about the sword. It was..._glowing red?_

_Could my love for Kagome have intensified Tetsusaiga's strength? _he thought, _But I have always loved her. Why it so strong now?_

"Inuyasha, it seems your love for mortals really does help you in battle, no matter how weak you are." Sesshomarou said, not in total shock, but a bit surprised at the sword's strength.

"Of course it does. Do you remember our little confrontation when I gained this sword?" Inuyasha asked, smirking. Sesshomarou's left arm twitched.

"Ah, I see you do remember. Do not forget that I have defeated you before big brother, and I shall do it again today."

At this, anger raised inside Sesshomarou, and he remembered those embarrassing events. How he had been defeated by a hanyou, a filthy hanyou, and that sword should be his, as should its powers.

"You are still angry about that? Oh, it is never good to hold grudges, Sesshomarou." He said, taunting his brother. And as much as he tried to resist it, Sesshomarou was getting angry. Inuyasha realized this too, and he realized that it was probably an idea for the worse. Because just as he gained power and strength with his anger, Sesshomarou did, too.

Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome, who was slowly stirring, and sitting up. Inuyasha smiled.

"Aww, Inuyasha, your lover hasn't died, and you are happy. I congratulate you." Sesshomarou said with a smile. Inuyasha blushed.

"Shut up, you twit. Its not like you would ever know that feeling." Inuyasha said, engaging in another battle of sword-fighting with his older, and much more powerful, brother. This time, it was Inuyasha who was struck, and hard. He did not have his kimono on, and his shoulder was sliced very deep. Inuyasha groaned in pain, and Sesshomarou smiled.

"Aaahgh. You bastard! You're going to pay for that!"

"INUYASHA!" a small voice yelled. (Can that happen? A small voice yelling?)

Inuyasha turned and saw Kagome standing up, bow and arrow in hand.

"Kagome what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Aww, she thinks she can help you fight!" Sesshomarou said with a laugh. "How pathetic!"

"Inuyasha! Catch the arrow!" she called. Miroku and Sango were looking at her with confusion. But then, Inuyasha understood. She had tied the top half of his kimono on to her arrow, and she was going to send it to him! _Alright, Kagome! Good thinking!_

She released her arrow, and it was sent perfectly aimed just above Inuyasha. He jumped up, and caught it. He ripped out the arrow, tossed it away, and quickly put his kimono on. Sesshomarou glanced at Kagome, slightly surprised.

"You like that huh? Thats what its like when someone cares about you." Inuyasha said, smiling all the more.

"Hm.. I see. So you value her over your life, then?" Sesshomarou asked. Inuyasha, with his dog ears, heard Kagome take in a sharp breath.

"Of course," he said. He heard Kagome sigh, and then...it all came together...all the pieces fit. All he had to do was convince him to take the...and then he would...and he would no longer...and she would be happy...

"Sesshomarou!" Inuyasha shouted, excited at his discovery that the reader doesn't understand.

"What?" he answered bitterly.

"I have a bargain to make with you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Helloooo. Small recap in the beginning. This one is very long (or, it is compared to my other ones), so please review, as I've worked hard on it. Next one is lemonsss. lots of lemons. XD yay. ok...go read now. :**I

* * *

"You like that huh? Thats what its like when someone cares about you." Inuyasha said, smiling all the more.

"Hm.. I see. So you value her over your life, then?" Sesshomarou asked. Inuyasha, with his sensitive dog ears, heard Kagome take in a sharp breath.

"Of course," he said. He heard Kagome sigh, and then...it all came together...all the pieces fit. All he had to do was convince him to take the...and then he would...and he would no longer...and she would be happy...

"Sesshomarou!" Inuyasha shouted, excited at his discovery that the reader doesn't understand.

"What?" he answered bitterly.

"I have a bargain to make with you."

"Haha! A bargain? And what makes you think I'll even come close to considering agreeing with you?"

"Because it involves your gaining of the Shikon Jewel Shards."

"Wha-What?" Sesshomarou stuttered, caught off guard.

"You heard me. You can have them." Inuyasha said, sneering, and almost not believing he was saying this.

"Inuyasha! What on earth are you doing!?" Kagome yelled.

"Stuff it, Kagome! I know what I'm doing! And don't try and change my mind!" he roared at her, and she stepped back.

"I don't want to be a full demon anymore. I've...I've changed my mind." Inuyasha said to Sesshomarou, and Inuyasha was glad to see a look of shock across his face.

"What's this Inuyasha? Changing yourself for a girl?"

"She's more important to me than you'll ever know." Inuyasha said, sheathing his sword, and falling to his knees.

_This little brother of mine has devoted his life to this young lady. I must say I am deeply impressed at this. I did not think he wanted anything more to be a full demon, like me, and that nothing, let alone a human girl, would stand in his way.._

"Alright, Inu Yasha. What is your bargain?" Sesshomarou asked.

"I'll give you the Jewel Shards...if you just...leave us alone. Do not come after me anymore. I do not want to see you unless you are either making amends with me, or in a coffin." Inuyasha said, putting in as much harshness as he felt needed into that last sentence.

"Inuyasha. You have truly sunken low. Giving up your life's dream for a girl? And a human girl none the less."

"Please, I don't want to fight you. I will only fight you if I have to. Just tell me if you will take our 8 shards and leave us alone or not?"

_This boy has his heart set on this girl. And apparently she likes him better as a half-demon, so he sees no point in going after more of the jewel shards...unless..._

"I will take your bargain into consideration." Sesshomarou said, and sheathed his sword. Inuyasha looked up at his brother from his knees.

_Inuyasha, what are you doing? _Kagome thought. _Why is he on his knees? Is he giving up? He's letting his brother finish him off? He better not be doing something for me. If he's on his knees that means he is completely at his brother's mercy! Oh, Inuyasha, why are you so stupid?_

"You know Inuyasha," Sesshomarou said, "it would make my decision a lot easier if you could do me one more thing."

"What is it? I'll do...almost..anything." Inuyasha said. He thought about saying 'I'll do anything', but that wasn't true. He would not give up Kagome. _All I want is to keep her out of danger. And besides, she said she liked me better as a hanyou anyway. And this way, she'll be able to see me as a human every once in a while, _he thought with a smile.

"Alright then. You must promise me, that after you give me your jewel shards, you must promise to take the shard of anyone you meet, and then give them to me." Sesshomarou stated. _Well that sounds easy enough, _Inuyasha thought. Sesshomarou crouched down so that he was level with the kneeling Inuyasha.

"Do we have a deal?" he asked, sticking out his injured right hand. _I see no sign of him tricking me, and I do not smell the sent of victory on him. He seems like he is very surprised to see what I have done...which is what I was hoping for. _Inuyasha nodded.

"Yes," he said, sticking his hand out, and shaking his big brothers. Surprisingly, he did not crush his hand, and there was no look of triumph on his face. Inuyasha got up off of his knees, as did Sesshomarou.

"Inuyasha...does this mean...we're...um...friends now?" Sesshomarou asked, embarrassed that he actually asked such a question. Inuyasha stumbled, and could barely believe his doggy ears.

"Did–Did you just? You just asked-"

"Yes, Inuyasha, just answer the question."

"I...I guess...If you want to...I mean...do you?"

"Inuyasha, I may have been ashamed to call you my brother but that does not mean I never cared about you."

"Sesshomarou, are you...feeling okay?"

"I sure hope so. Please, Inuyasha, can we be friends now?" Sesshomarou asked, and for the first time in many, many years, Inuyasha heard concern in his brother's voice. As if on and impulse, Inuyasha rushed into his brother's arms and hugged him. Sesshomarou seemed taken aback by his reaction, but a few seconds passed, and he returned the hug.

Back where Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were standing, there was nothing but dead silence as they watched the two brothers casually pretend as if the fighting between them for the majority of their lives never happened.

"Do you remember we used to play together when we were little, Inuyasha? We would get along so well." Sesshomarou asked.

"I think about it almost every day."

"Inuyasha, you are more caring than I thought you ever to be. I am glad to call you my brother." Sesshomarou said, and pulled away from his brother. Inuyasha smiled, still bewildered at what had just happened, but suddenly remembered his friends were watching the entire thing from some yards away, and had no clue as to what was going on.

"Uhh...you might want to explain what just happened to them, little brother." Sesshomarou said, amusement in his voice..

"Yeah, thats sounds like a good idea." Inuyasha said, and turned around to face his friends. He caught sight of their astonished faces and laughed. He waved, beckoning over. They rushed forward, wanting to know what happened. Inuyasha noticed tears in Kagome's eyes.

"Kagome what's wrong?" he asked as she ran up to him. She didn't stop running, instead just ran right to him, and tackled him to the ground in the same bone crushing hug he had gotten earlier that day.

"Inuyasha! We couldn't hear you! When we saw you kneel on the ground and put your sword away...we thought you'd...thought you'd..." she trailed off, and erupted into sobs.

"Shh, Kagome. Its ok. Kagome, Sesshomarou and I are allies now. Please Kagome stop crying! I don't want my kimono wet!" he said. This only made her cry harder. _I hate when people cry, _he thought. Reluctantly, Inuyasha pushed himself to a sitting position, so that Kagome was in his lap, crying on his shoulder. He looked around at the others for help. Sango looked as though she was about to cry herself, and she was holding Miroku's hand. Sesshomarou and Shippo were watching with both confusion and disgust.

Thats when Inuyasha caught Miroku's eye, and he remembered what he had said the night he went to get Kagome to come with him. _"Look, I've seen the way Kagome looks at you. All you have to do is kiss her. Not big, just lightly..."_

So Inuyasha reached down and pulled Kagome's chin up so that she was facing him. He closed his eyes, pressed his lips lightly against hers, and slowly as the kissed progressed, her sobs disappeared. He bit lightly on her bottom lip, and her mouth opened just enough so Inuyasha could slip his tongue in. Kagome began to smile, and she kissed him deeper.

"Ahem!" a deep voice said. Inuyasha and Kagome broke apart, each with a deep blush on their face.

"I've seen enough to make me gag. Can I have the jewel shards now?" Sesshomarou asked, slightly annoyed.

Inuyasha and Kagome stood up, and Inuyasha looked at his four friends, who had questioning looks.

"Uhm...Guys...I kinda...said I'd give our jewel shards to Sesshomarou."

"WHAT?!" all four people roared, and Inuyasha and Sesshomarou covered their ears.

"DOG EARS, HELLO?!?!" they both shouted at the same time. They looked at one another, and both laughed.

"Did we miss something?" Miroku asked.

"Yeaaahhmaybekindasorta." Inuyasha said. "Ok so here's what we did. I offered him our jewel shards because I don't want them anymore. And in return, he's not going to fight us anymore. And I said that any jewel shards we come across, we'll obtain them and then give them to him!"

"WHAT?!" they all shouted again.

"OW!" Inuyasha and Sesshomarou roared.

"Could you stop doing that?!" Inuyasha said, taking his hands off of his ears again. But none of them bothered for an apology.

"Inuyasha, why don't you want the jewel shards anymore!? We've worked so hard to get those!" Kagome asked, rushing towards him again.

"Because you said you liked me just fine as a hanyou, and I don't want to be a human...and...I don't want to scare you as a demon. So we don't need them."

"Y-You did that? F-For me?" Kagome asked, her eyes sparkling. Inuyasha nodded.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO THAT?!" she roared. Inuyasha stepped back in surprise.

"What do you mean why?! I DID IT FOR YOU! SO THAT YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT IT!" he yelled, taking a step towards her.

"SIT BOY!" she yelled, and Inuyasha slammed into the ground. He groaned in pain. _Why? Why was he so stupid?_

"Did you EVER stop to think I might want it to become a demon just like you?! So we could...you know...fit in together with the rest of the world?" she asked, tears streaming down her face. Sorrow and shame washed over Inuyasha. He stood up, some of the pain subsiding. Kagome always was narrow-minded, so he was not surprised to hear her suggest this.

"Kagome, even though the jewel shard has great power, it can not turn a mere mortal into a demon." Sesshomarou said in his deep, calm voice. Kagome's expression softened, and she looked up at Sesshomarou.

"R-Really?" she asked. He nodded.

"Kagome, I thought you knew that." Inuyasha said.

"No, I didn't! It would be nice if people would explain these sort of things to me once in a while!"

"Come here, Kagome, I'm sorry. We should have told you everything. But it doesn't matter now. I'll stay a hanyou for as long as you want. I'll do anything for you. And you'll get to see me as human. But now we have to give our shards to Sesshomarou so that he can...so that he can...Hey, Sesshy, what are you using the shards for?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Shippo began to laugh.

"Whats funny?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sesshy?" Miroku asked with a questioning look. Inuyasha felt his cheeks blush, and looked at Sesshomarou with an apologetic face.

"Do not feel bad, Inu. I am not ashamed of the name you donned on me when we were young."

"Inu!?" Shippo asked, laughing even more.

"Hey! Only Kagome can call me that!" Inuyasha retaliated. That only made Miroku, Sango, and Shippo laugh even harder. Kagome stopped laughing and had started to blush.

"Ok, I'm so done with you four," he said, trying to ignore the taunting laughs of his friends, and turning to Sesshomarou, he said, "What are you using the shards for?"

"To defeat Naraku of course. It should be easy when I gain more power by gaining more shards. And with your 8, that will make me have 17."

The laughing ceased immediately.

"You have nine?"

"Of course! You didn't think I would let my little brother get ahead of me did you?" he asked. And now that Inuyasha thought about it, it didn't seem unlikely that Sesshomarou saw this as a competition to be better than him.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Kagome, I know that you carry the Jewel Shards. May I have them now?" Sesshomarou asked. She nodded. She ran over to her backpack, which was where they had been standing before, and grabbed the little bottle out of her bag.

"Here you are." she said, as she handed them to Sesshomarou.

"Thank you, Kagome. You are a fine young women for my brother. Treat him well." he said, and she blushed.

"Uh..Thank you."

"And as for you, little brother...I must be going now. I thank you for the shards, and to not make it your first priority to collect shards for me. After all you have a woman to think about now." he said, and Inuyasha nodded.

"Goodbye, little brother." he said, and pulled him into an embrace that meant the world to Inuyasha, before pulling apart, saying goodbyes to the others, and taking off.

Inuyasha collapsed on the ground.

"I am tired." he said.

"Me too." Kagome said. She looked at her watch. _10 pm?! I didn't even notice it get dark._

"Inuyasha, lets go find a cave." Miroku said.

"Mmf. Do we have to?"

"You three go ahead. I think Inuyasha and I will stay here and watch the stars tonight."

"Ew!" said Shippo, as he watched Kagome crawl into Inuyasha's arms.

"C'mon Shippo. Lets go." Sango said.

"Yes. We'll see you two in the morning. And when we see you, you better have your clothes on!" Miroku said, as he turned with Sango at his side, Kirara and Shippo going along towards the forest nearby.

"That leaves us alone." Kagome said, as she sighed, and moved closer to Inuyasha, taking in his scent.

"Yes it does." Inuyasha said, staring up at the night sky.

* * *

**NOT THE END! next one is lemons. lemons GALORE. so...be ready for it. XD please review, and thanks for reading.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**YAYYAY. the lemons dont finish here, you only get a taste of what Inuyasha has in store for Kagome. The lemons are continued in the next and final one. I dont own Inuyasha, i merely mess the characters up every now and again.  
**

* * *

Inuyasha collapsed on the ground.

"I am tired." he said.

"Me too." Kagome said. She looked at her watch. _10 pm?! I didn't even notice it get dark._

"Inuyasha, lets go find a cave." Miroku said.

"Mmf. Do we have to?"

"You three go ahead. I think Inuyasha and I will stay here and watch the stars tonight."

"Ew!" said Shippo, as he watched kagome crawl into Inuyasha's arms.

"C'mon Shippo. Lets go." Sango said.

"Yes. We'll see you two in the morning. And when we see you, you better have your clothes on!" Miroku said, as he turned with Sango at his side, with Kirara and Shippo going along towards the forest nearby.

"That leaves us alone." Kagome said, as she sighed, and moved closer to Inuyasha, taking in his scent.

"Yes it does." Inuyasha said, staring up at the night sky. He wrapped his arm around her.

"Inuyasha, you were very brave today. Standing up to your brother like that, all by yourself. And then you went and offered peace, something I never thought I'd see you do. I'm proud of you." Kagome said, and hugged him tight. Inuyasha felt his cheeks blush.

"Thank you. You know, you were pretty awesome with that arrow, sending my kimono over to me. Even Sesshomarou was impressed. After that, he didn't bother hitting me with his sword." Inuyasha said, turning to face her. They were now laying on their sides, facing each other, and very close.

"Inuyasha, I think he was impressed by everything you did today. You're incredible." Kagome said.

"He was most impressed by the fact that I said I loved you. And I wouldn't give you up. No matter what. And I think thats what made him agree today. He saw how much love there really is in the world, and he decided to give in to it. So, actually, its all your fault for making me fall in love with you." Inuyasha said, and counted in his head..._3...2...1-_

"My fault!? How is it my fault for–Oh, you! I can't believe I fell for that!"

"Hehe. Always amusing. But seriously, if you want me to answer that, its because you're beautiful." Inuyasha said, smiling.

"Oh, Inuyasha, if I called you beautiful too would you make fun of me?"

"Yes."

"Haha, I thought so. But seriously, you are gorgeous. And handsome. And you're–"

But before she could finish, Inuyasha crashed his lips to Kagome's, forcing his tongue in without bothering to beg permission. Kagome moaned, and after a second or two, she pulled away to breathe.

"–a good kisser." she finished, her face feeling flushed.

"Thank you, my dear. You are, too." He said, pulling her close and kissing her again.

"Inuyasha..." she moaned. He rolled on top of her, and slipped his fingers under her short green skirt, caressing her thighs, careful to avoid his claws on her skin. Inuyasha felt a familiar urge in his loins.

They rolled again, and this time, Kagome was on top straddling him, and grinding into his hips. Inuyasha moaned. She pushed her tongue into her mouth and began to unravel his kimono, but Inuyasha stopped her.

"Kagome, are you sure you want to do this? I know you just had your first kiss and all, and I just want to make sure you're doing this because you want to. Not because you want to make me happy."

"Oh, Inuyasha," she said, "The only thing I want to do is make you happy. I don't care if it was my first kisss, you mean more than that to me. My mother said that if I trust you then everything should be fine, and I do tru–Oh, no! Mother!" Kagome said, and sat up.

"Wha–"

"Inuyasha, I told my mother I'd be back this morning! I have to go home!" Kagome said, and got to her feet. She began to walk towards the well.

"Wha–No! Kagome, I'm sure there fine! Please!? Stay!" Inuyasha cried.

"No, I don't want her to worry about me. Please Inuyasha, come with me."

"Ugh," he said, and tried to ignore the want from his loins. "Al–alright. But after you see them, were coming back here and finishing this! Got it?!" he yelled, and got to his own feet, following after him.

"Got it! C'mon lover boy, I want to see them before they go to sleep!"

_Why did she have to ruin that!? I used all of Miroku's lines and everything! Ugh!_

"Here, let me carry you. It'll go much faster." Inuyasha said, and after Kagome climbed on his back, they were off.

XxXxBack at the WellxXxX

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked, taking Kagome's hand. Kagome blushed.

"You don't have to blush anymore, you know. I know you like me, and you know I like you, so you can quit doing that."

"I know...It's just...I kinda like it when you do nice things for me. They make me feel special."

"Oh. O-Okay then." Inuyasha said, and it was his turn to blush.

"Oh, who's gonna quit it now?" She said, and before she could react to his movement, he kissed her lightly on the cheek, and now Kagome was the color of an apple.

"I swear if you get any redder, you're going to explode." Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, you!"

"Catch me if you can!" Inuyasha said, and jumped into the well.

"Hey! No fair!" she called after him and jumped into the well also.

XxXxXxX

"Mom! Grandpa! Souta! Are you home?"

"Hey, Kagome, Over here!" Inuyasha called from in Kagome's kitchen. Kagome ran towards Inuyasha's voice.

"I don't know what this thing is, but its got a note stuck on it that says 'Went out for the day Kagome. We should be back tomorrow morning, so you can stay with Inuyasha, because we know he will protect you. I hope your date went well, and you got every thing you hoped for. We hope the best for you and Inuyasha.' Weird. What is this thing anyway?"

Kagome walked into her kitchen to find Inuyasha examining her refrigerator with great interest.

"Thats a refrigerator Inuyasha. It keeps food cold. Now if you don't mind shutting it, and handing me the note, we can be on our way."

"Here." he said, and handed her the note. As Kagome read it, wondering were they could have gone, she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind. She spun around in surprise, and came face to face with Inuyasha.

"What do you say we stay in your time and sleep here?" he said in a seductive voice.

"But what about Miroku, Sango, and Shippo?" Kagome asked, easily giving in to Inuyasha's amber eyes.

"I don't really care. They'll figure it out, and if not we'll show up tomorrow morning and be all ready for their taunting." he said, and placed a seductive, lingering kiss on Kagome's lips.

"Oh...alright. But you know, my parents had better not come home and find us, or I'll be in serious trouble."

"Sure thing." he said, and pulled her to her bedroom.

* * *

**So, we will continue here next, and last. Hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**YAYAYAY! Last one! This is SUPER LEMONS. . ** **so if you dont like that, dont bother to read. This is also the last one to be written in this series. I hope you like it, and I put a small recap in the beginning. yay. oh, and I dont own inuyasha, i just like to screw around with the characters.  
**

* * *

"Thats a refrigerator Inuyasha. It keeps food cold. Now if you don't mind shutting it, and handing me the note, we can be on our way." 

"Here." he said, and handed her the note. As Kagome read it, wondering were they could have gone, she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind. She spun around in surprise, and came face to face with Inuyasha.

"What do you say we stay in your time and sleep here?" he said in a seductive voice.

"But what about Miroku, Sango, and Shippo?" Kagome asked, easily giving in to Inuyasha's amber eyes.

"I don't really care. They'll figure it out, and if not we'll show up tomorrow morning and be all ready for their taunting." he said, and placed a seductive, lingering kiss on Kagome's lips.

"Oh...alright. But you know, my parents had better not come home and find us, or I'll be in serious trouble."

"Sure thing." he said, and pulled her to her bedroom.

Once inside, he shut the door behind him, and pushed Kagome onto her bed. He laid down on top of her, careful not to put all of his body weight down on her. He kissed her gingerly on her lips.

"A-are you sure you're ready for this Kagome?" he asked. She nodded.

"I'm sure Inuyasha. I trust you." she said, kissing him back. _Hah, this is exactly where we left off last time._

"Alright Kagome. " he said, and they rolled on her bed so that Kagome was on top. Inuyasha slipped his fingers up her short skirt, and traced circles on her skin. He slowly pulled down her skirt, revealing her black panties and her toned legs. He lifted her up by her back and pulled her shirt over her head. She now lay under him with matching black lace bra and panties.

"Your turn." she said with a smirk, and they rolled again. Kagome now on top, she untied his kimono, slipping it off and discarding it onto the floor. His pants came next. He slipped them off from under her, and kicked them off the bed.

"Inuyasha, take off the white one under it." she said, and he did as he was told, throwing it onto the floor. Kagome lowered herself down onto Inuyasha, and she kissed his chest, slowly moving down to his underwear, as a bulge was slowly growing in them.

"Kagome, you kinda need to take those off before I explode." he groaned. She slipped them off, leaving Inuyasha completely naked on her bed, her on top of him.

"Oh, god Kagome, hurry up."

"Inuyasha...I'm scared." She said, with a small voice. Inuyasha pulled her down to him, kissing her on the lips, and unclipping her bra.

"Don't worry Kagome. I won't hurt you. We'll go slow." he breathed into his ear as he slipped it off.

"Oh-ohkay." She said. Inuyasha slipped his fingers into her panties, and slid them off her firm legs. They rolled again, this time Inuyasha on top.

"Kagome, turn on your stomach." Inuyasha said softly, and she did as she was told.

"Inuyasha-"

"Kagome, I promise, I'll only move when you tell me too."

"No its not that. I'd rather...please you first." She said sitting back up, facing him. She grabbed his member and stroked it. Inuyasha moaned loudly, and Kagome caught his open lips in a kiss.

"Lie down," she said into his mouth. Inuyasha laid down, Kagome on top of him. She continued to stroke him, and he continued to moan. Inuyasha clenched his eyes shut. He let out a loud moan, and bucked his hips as Kagome started to take him in her mouth, earning a surprised yelp from her.

"S-Sorry. I cant..I can't help it."

"Its fine." she said, and placed one hand on his seductive hips to hold him down. She began to take him in again, and began swirling her tongue all the way around. _I cant stand much more of this..._ he thought. He felt the heat build up in the pit of his stomach and before he could stop himself, he shot his seed into Kagome's mouth with a loud grunt.

He watched Kagome swallow him, and she came back up to kiss him.

"Is that better?" she asked, as she kissed him and he tasted himself.

"Much. Your turn." He said, rolling her onto her back.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"What?"

"Please, be careful." Kagome said.

"Look, if you dont want to do this, just say so! I won't take it personal, Kagome, I'm not going to force you to do something you dont want to!"

"No, Inuyasha, I just...I don't want it to hurt." she said, and Inuyasha sighed.

"After a few minutes all you're feeling is pleasure, I promise its all worth it." he said. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Alright. Just...be careful." she said, and Inuyasha nodded. He decided it would be better if she orgasmed first, at least then she would be a bit bigger.

"Ok, Kagome, just lay on your back now." he said, and she did as she was told.

"Inu-"

"Just wait." he interrupted. He traced down her stomach, all the way to her small opening. He slid two fingers inside her, and began to stretch her. After a minute or two, he bent down and placed his lips on her, his tongue exploring every crevasse of her. He nibbled on her clit, and Kagome moaned. He smiled.

"See, its not so bad." he said, licking all around. He finally inserted his tongue, and Kagome cried out in pleasure. He put one hand on her clit, fingering her, while his tongue was darting in and out of her. Kagome's moans became louder, and she felt the heat build up in her stomach. Finally, the knot of heat exploded as she came, sending her juice all over Inuyasha's mouth. She arched her back, and smiled.

Inuyasha came back up to kiss her.

"Are you ready now?"

"That was...That was..."

"Yeah, I figured you'd say that. You taste good, did you know?"

"Mm, so do you." she said. Kagome's moans had caused Inuyasha to become hard again, and Kagome noticed.

"Alright, Inuyasha." She said, out of breath, "I'm ready." Inuyasha nodded, and she rolled over on her back. Inuyasha placed his hands on her hips, and slowly brought her entrance closer.

"Ready?"

"Mhm." she said, and Inuyasha slowly slid inside her. Kagome felt the small membrane inside her tare, and she clenched her eyes shut. Kagome grabbed the bed sheets, and cried out, almost like a half moan, half shout.

"Inuyasha..."

"Just tell me when I can move, Kagome."

"O-Ok. Go ahead." she said, and Inuyasha slowly slid out, and then pushed back in, repeating this movement. Kagome started to moan, and so did Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha--I'm close!" She moaned. Inuyasha bent down to kiss her back, while still thrusting inside of her. At the same time, they both felt the knot of heat be released.

"Kagome..."Inuyasha moaned her name as he came at the same time as her, spilling his seed inside of her.

Inuyasha collapsed on the bed, next to Kagome, their breathing heavy.

"Happy Birthday Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"What? How did you know?!"

"Kagome, did you honestly think I'd forget your birthday? Your birthday was the day we met, and that was a year ago. To the day." Inuyasha said. Kagome pounced on him, kissing him.

"Inuyasha, I can not say it enough! I love you! You are amazing!" Kagome said, smiling.

"Hehe, you're welcome?"

"Inuyasha, you gave me the best birthday present. I got my very own doggy. Except he wasn't from the pet store, or wrapped up in a red ribbon in a box with holes in it." she said. Inuyasha stared at her.

"WHAT?!'

"Well, technically, you did have a bow tied on your waist from your kimono, and that was red. So...technically..."

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Inuyasha asked, utterly confused out of his effing mind.

"Nevermind Inuyasha. Get dressed." Kagome said and sighed. "You're to cute to understand." she said, and he growled. "Cmon, if my parents come home they're going to flip out seeing us like this. Lets get dressed." she said.

"Ugh. Fine." He said, picking up his clothes and slipping them on, as Kagome did the same.

"Ahh, thats better. I'm tired Inuyasha. Lets go to sleep." she said, crawling into her bed and under the covers.

"But I'm not--" Inuyasha said, but stopped when he caught sight of Kagome, who had collapsed into her bed, and fell asleep immediatly. Inuyasha sighed. _Meh, why not?_ he thought, and climbed into bed next to her. He hugged her tight, and she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

XxXxTomorrow MorningXxXx

"Kagome! We're home! We went to see your uncle in the hospital! The doctor said the surgery went well! Kagome? Are you here?" she called. Kagome's mother walked around her house, looking for her daughter. She finally checked in Kagome's room.

"Oh! Souta, Grandpa! Come look!" she said, and Kagome's brother and grandfather came to her door. They saw Inuyasha and Kagome cuddled in each other's arms, sleeping in the morning light.

"Aw, look how cute they are..." Souta said.

"Finally together, eh? About time don't you think, dear?" Grandpa said.

"Yes, I do. I hope they had a wonderful time." she said, and caught sight of Inuyasha's ears twitching. _Oh, those ears! I'm jealous of Kagome now!" _she thought to herself, and smiled as she shut the door, and the three walked away.

On the other side of the door, however, Inuyasha's eyes opened and he smiled. _Oh, we had a wonderful time alright. I don't think I've ever felt this happy in my entire life._ he thought, and slowly drifted off to sleep after placing a soft kiss on Kagome's cheek.

* * *

**--.--, its over! boohooo!! hope you liked, review please. xxxxDana  
**


End file.
